Chapter 10: The Seminary
After a cutscene, you'll find yourself in control of your party minus one member: Zephyr. A new story mission becomes available and you'll receive Yellow Energy Hex x3. This chapter, alongside the following chapter is one of the shortest in the entire game, and does not feature a boss fight. Main Missions Travel to Crank Seminary on Level 7, as instructed. You'll have to battle three unavoidable enemy groups along the way. When you arrive, a cutscene follows and then the mission is complete. When you enter your home base, you'll trigger a new cutscene. Following that you'll have the opportunity to advance the chapter. Side Missions Travel to Level 6 and you'll find four enemy tiles with exclamation marks over them, right near Patertopolis as predicted. Defeat each of the enemy groups and you'll receive your reward once the last of them are defeated. Head to Level 8 and make your way to the Freud Remnants portion of the map. As you approach, you'll notice four red tiles with exclamation marks over them. To satisfy the terms of this mission, you need to defeat the enemies that lurk within those spaces. When you defeat the giant itself, you'll automatically receive credit and a reward for completing the mission. Meet with Cardinal Barbarella in Barbarella's Manor. She wants you to get her a medicine chest from the Silver Canyon. If you talk to the servant standing near her table, he'll direct you to the Chemist's Closet portion of the canyon. Take a trip there. When you arrive, battle the enemies that greet you and work to the back of the closet. There, you'll find a waiting crate that you can open to receive the Medicine Chest item. Take it back to Barbarella in her manor for your reward for another mission completed. Meet with the maid who wanders along the front steps at Pater's Manor on Level 3. Talk to her and she will tell you that there's a gift waiting for you in Patertopolis on Level 6. Head to that area next. Enter and work your way to the very back hex. There, left of the bench where a previous chapter's events concluded, you'll find a crate. Open it to obtain the Bundle of Love that Pater left for you. Take the bundle back to the maid at Pater's Manor and when you hand it over, your mission is complete and you'll receive your reward. You'll find Stanley standing just to the left of the Guild building in Cranktown. Talk to him. He will ask you to find a Beast's Beard Mushroom for him. Talk to him again and he'll mention that you can harvest the item from a Matango Walker. That creature hangs around the Freud Remnants on Level 8, so travel in that direction and fight the monsters that appear as exclamation marks over red hex spaces on the map until one yields the desired prize upon its defeat. Then take that back to Stanley to complete your mission and receive the promised reward. Chapter 10